Forever love
by StopTheMadness
Summary: I dont love you" . . "W-what?" . . . "Will you marry me?" .. . ."Oh my god" . . ."I love you" . . "No way!". Cass, Mariella and Juliano are grown up and experienceing life. Sequel to Life Time Scars!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY welcome back! I know you missed me :D I missed you guys too! It was strange not rambling about nothing. -.-' Haha. So here it is the long awaited sequel!**

**BPOV**

I slowly strummed the guitar. Not really playing, but remembering. Thanks to my vampire skills I can do both.

" _Are you ready?" Aro asked, I nodded, afraid my voice would break if I said anything. "I love you," he said and came closer; I turned my neck to make it easier for him. "I'm sorry" He whispered, and bit down. I felt fire. I only felt it for 5 seconds, before it was gone. Just blackness. _

_I opened my eyes to a new world. Thousands of colours filled my vision."Bella? Honey?" I head Aro's worried voice fill my ears, it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world. I took an intake of breath, and I could smell everything. I also noticed I could hear everything too. Five other people breathing and two heart beats. "Are you okay?" Aro asked again._

_I thought about sitting up, and then I was. I looked at Aro and blinked. He was the most beautiful creature by far. "I'm fine" I answered, my voice was like bells. _

"_You didn't scream once, how did it go?" Aro asked again. I looked around the room before answering._

_Juliano stood there, as did Cass. Demetri and Felix stood in front of them. "I didn't feel anything." I answered looking back at Aro. He seemed confused._

"_How are you controlling your blood-lust?" Demetri cut in, my head snapped to him at vampire speed._

"_I don't feel anything" I said, he looked confused now, they all did. Except Juliano._

"_It's my fault" Juliano spoke, "That's what I can do, make people believe something. I heard everyone talking about pain. I didn't want you to go through pain, Mama" Juliano said. _

"_How don't I know?" Aro asked._

"_I didn't want you to," was his simple response._

"_Are you the reason she's not going crazy with blood-lust?" Felix asked, still not taking his eyes off me._

"_No, that's not me" he said._

_I was confused now. But I said "Thank you." To my son, Aro put his arm around me I spun towards him and hugged him. "Ow . . . Uh Bella" he grunted I quickly let go, "Sorry" I said. He laughed "Its fine. You didn't mean to" he said. I grinned and hugged him again, this time much softer._

That was little under 2 years ago. Juliano uses his gift often, never on me though. Turns out I have a gift, it's funny really. I have the talents of a 'Hollywood vampire'. I am telepathic – I can read minds and put my thoughts into someone else's mind- I can levitate. Aro believes- according to vampire lore- I should be able to fly, I'm working on it. I can call an animal- wolf to be exact, Caius was peeved at first, but they're wolves, not werewolves. I can also shift – not into a bat- but into the animal in which I call, so a wolf. My mind is also I guess a weapon, I can lash out with my mind its a effective way of killing- no burning required. And lastly my favourite, I can control the element of wind. Luckily, that's as far as vampire lore goes. I don't burn. Garlic is just like any other human food to me, and so on. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream.

"Mama! Get Cass _out_ of my room!!" I heard Mari scream. I sighed sat the guitar down and ran to Mari's room.

"What is it?" I asked as I entered,

"Mari stole my leather boots, that would go perfectly with this outfit" I looked at the outfit, they would go perfectly,

"_leather!_ Why would I want to steal your _leather_ boots?!" Mari argued, Mari was all for animal rights, she loved animals, adored them, "Fur is murder!" Mari said, pointing to her PETA poster.

"Says the girl who kills animals!" Cass argued back,

"I have no choice!" Mari yelled,

"Stop it girls" I said calmly, they didn't listen.

"Give me my boots back!" Cass screamed,

"I don't have you bloody boots!" Mari retaliated.

"Stop it!" I said louder,

"But she has my boots!" Cass said pointing to Mari,

"I don't have you stinking boots!!" Mari screamed.,

"STOP!" I screamed eyes blazing; they both looked down at their shoes, well in Cass's case, bare feet.

Jane then waltzed in, "There you are Cass! Thanks for letting me borrowing your boots!" she said setting the pair of leather boots in front of Cass then skipping out.

"See! I told you I didn't have you fricking boots! But no one listens to me no!" Mari said rolling her eyes.

"Cass, Say sorry to Mari" I demanded.

"Sorry Mari, can I go now? I'm running late," Cass said and I nodded.

"Thanks Mama, I told her I wouldn't take her leather boots, I mean they're _leather!_" she said and I nodded laughing slightly.

"I'm going to go check on the wolves, wanna come?" I asked, she loved the wolves, we had in total three.

"Nah, I was thinking about taking a walk." She said,

"Okay, be safe" I said, she nodded.

I ran at vampire speed to the court yard, I loved the feeling on running, but it was short lived as I was suddenly at the doors. I opened them and instantly, Tera, Kali and Nina jumped on me, I laughed and pushed them off me carefully.

I shifted and jumped on Tera, and we started to play fight, rolling around on the grass, Kali and Nina were howling, jumping around and growling, on either side of our little 'fight'.

I rolled Tera onto her back and she spun up bowed showing I won, I howled in triumph, they all joined in. I heard laughing and turned to see Aro. I looked at my three friends, nodded we ran and all jumped on Aro. He laughed as we knocked him to the ground. Tera, Nina and Kali waltzed off and I shifted back, still laying on Aro, I jumped up and helped Aro up. "You know, sometimes I think you're more wolf then vampire" Aro said, kissing my cheek, I growled playfully and he laughed.

"Mother!" Juliano called, and ran in, "Mama I need to speak with you!" he said running over, as per usual Tera, Nina and Kali came over and made sure he was safe to me near me, they are very protective of their master.

"Sure honey what's up?" I asked,

"Can I speak with you, alone?" He said glancing at Aro, who chuckled and nodded "I'll take my leave now" and ran out, I led Juliano over to a bench.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I met a girl" He said and smiled.

"Great! I'm so happy for you!" I grinned, seeing that I was fine the wolves ran off to play.

"But she's human" he said in almost a whisper.

"I was human," I pointed out,

"I know, Mama." He said running his hands through his brown locks.

"When did you meet her?" I asked

"I met her in a coffee shop in town. She's really nice, has a great personality. And she's gorgeous. We are going to go out on Wednesday night" he said,

"That's great! Just see how it goes. Okay?" I said and he nodded.

He ran off then and I stood up and sat on the grass with Tera, running my hands through her fur. Tera looked up and I heard what she heard. I kept the court yard stocked with deer for my wolves. We go on runs a lot but they are happy to stay in the vastness of the court yard. I sometimes hunted as a wolf. In wolf form I could _eat_.

Not drink the blood, which left my eyes a strange purple-ish red-ish colour. I found my wolves when I was out for a run, they were about to be killed by some illegal poachers. I saved them. They were up in the mountains. I was still young, and didn't know how far I had run.

Terra had black and a red-ish colour fur on her back and some white under her chin; she was the darkest of the lot. Kali had grey-ish colour on her back with a pale sandy colour and some white as well. Lastly Nina, she was almost pure white, bar a bit of grey and black here and there.

Tera looked at me and I smiled, and nodded. I always knew what they wanted, we understood each other. I shifted and all four of us took off after the deer. After we took one down we all started to feast. We finished it off I shifted and buried the dead deer and shifted back and ran to the main part of the court yard. I playfully jumped on Nina and she yelped in surprise. We wrestled for a bit when Demetri came in laughed at the sight of us wrestle, came over and patted my head and said "Good dog"

I snapped at him and shifted back "Watch it" I threatened. "I'm shaking" he said, I growled at him, making my wolves growl as well.

"Guard dogs" I hear Demetri mutter under his breath.

"They are not _dogs_, they are predators and they demand respect" I said running my hand affectionately through Kali's fur.

"Yeah, whatever" he rolled his eyes. I glared at him, "Is there something you wanted?" I asked,

"Not really, just saying bye, going to America. Tell them to tone down the vampire wars." He said,

"Righty-o, be safe, and have fun" I joked; he laughed and waved as he ran off.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I said looking at my wolves, Terra jumped up while the others continued to lie in the sun. I smiled and Terra stayed at my side as I walked about the castle.

I was taking the long walk to my bedroom on the other side of the castle. I walked past the entrance and 3 vampires came through the door. "Mistress Isabella, you look lovely as a vampire!" one said,

I tugged at my fuzzy human memories trying to remember them, "I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you"

"That's okay" said another "Human memories fade, I see you have a . . . . pet?" the male vampire looked at Tera.

"I can call, and control wolves. If you plan to stay in the castle I would suggest you don't harm any of my wolves. If you value your existence." I said calmly,

"We wouldn't dream of it" the third one said,

"Good" I said and nodded "If you don't mind I have business to attend to" I said and danced off without a response

I walked into my bedroom and Terra sat near the door, I grabbed the book off the bedside table and settled down on the bed to read. I finished the book soon enough, and sighed. Pure boredom, _Aro_ I sent to Aro's mind, _Yes, Hun? _ Came his reply.

_I'm bored_ I mentally sighed. He chuckled and I saw it through his mind, _What are you doing?_ I asked,

_Greeting guest, then ones you saw before_ he mentally smiled.

_Okay_ I responded and cut off the connection. Forever can get boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTE OMGE haha read and review! **

**JPOV (Juliano)**

**Wednesday night**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath; I looked at my watch and mentally cursed. I ran at full speed and jumped in and started my Ferrari. I zoomed down taking the directions Rachel had given me. I pulled up to a small one story house and got out, I knocked lightly on the door and Rachel answered, she wore a beautiful baby blue dress and her red hair was slightly curled and hung around her face beautifully.

"Hey" she said, "Hi ready to go?" I asked,

"Yes" she stepped outside and closed the door, we walked up to my car and I opened her door for her. "Nice car" she commented when I got in the car, "Thank you" I smiled. I pulled up to the restaurant and opened her door for her, and helped her out. We walked into the restaurant and the host took us to our table.

"So tell me about yourself" Rachel said, putting her menu down "What do you want to know?" I asked, as I put mine down as well, "Tell me about your family," she coaxed.

My family, what am I meant to say about my family, _oh yeah, they're vampires. Top of the vampire world._ Yeah _that'd_ go down real well, _How's to going?_ I heard my mother's voice in my mind. _Its going great, but get out of my head_ I said I felt her cut the connection and I smiled at Rachel, not even 3 seconds had gone by, "I have two sisters, Cassandra and Mariella," I said,

"Who's the oldest?" she asked,

"Cassandra, and Mariella is my twin" I responded,

"You read to order?" the waitress butted it, "Yes, I'll have the cheese steak and salad. Thank you"

"Drink?" she asked scribbling down my order,

"Water"

"And what do you want?" she asked Rachel, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli" she said, smiling as she handed her menu over, "Do you want a drink?" she asked,

"Water, please" she said, "I'll be right back with your food" she said and walked off.

"So you were saying, about your family" Rachel said,

"Yes, My twin Mariella, everyone calls her Mari though. Then there's my mother, Isabella, and my father Aro" I said, "Then there's my Aunties" I continued,

"They live with you" she asked,

"Uh . . . yeah, family business, my aunts and uncles live with us," I said. It felt wrong to lie. "What about you?" I asked,

"It's just my father and me, my mother left when I was young. My father works up in the mountains, he only comes home on the weekends" she seemed sad, "Oh, I'm sorry" I said reaching out and taking her hand across the table, she looked up, her dusty green eyes sparkling. "Here you go" the waitress said pulling me out of the deep pools of Rachel's eyes, she set down the food and chilled classes and a bottle of water on the table.

"Thank you" I said, and we ate, after we finished eating I paid and walked outside, I opened the door for her and we drove home in a comfortable silence, I walked her to the door, "Thank you for dinner" she said and smiled,

"You're very welcome. Here, put your number in my phone" I said handing her my phone, she handed me her phone and I programmed my number into it. "There you go" I said handing her phone back, she handed mine back and I smiled at her.

"Good night" she said, "Good night Rachel, and thank you for your company" she grinned at me, I gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "Call me" I said "I will" she responded, I smiled and walked back to my car, and drove home.

I opened the big door that led into the castle that I call home. "How did it go?" My mother said jumping out at me, I laughed "It went great," I said,

"Brilliant" My father said putting an arm around Mom. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go have a shower and go to sleep," I announced walking past my parents.

***

I was eating my lunch when my phone rang, I checked the caller ID it say 'Rachel' I smiled and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, its Rachel" she said

"Awesome, watcha doing?" I asked

"Nothing much, that's why I called you, what are you doing?" she asked

"Eating" I responded chuckling lightly, "Wanna come over and hang out?" I asked,

"Sure, that'd be awesome," she responded,

"Cool, pick you up in 20 minutes?" I said,

"sure, see you soon" She said and hung up.

I finished my lunch and drove to her place, I knocked on her door and she opened it wearing a cute top and a pair of jeans. "Let's go" she said grinning, I led her to the car and opened her door, I drove up to the castle. I glanced at Rachel and she was staring slack jawed at the castle, "You live . . . here?" she said, "Yes," I said.

"Wow" she whispered, I parked the car outside and opened the door for her, she drank everything in with wide eyes, "Hi!" I heard Aunty Jane sing, I looked and saw Jane holding out her hand for Rachel to shake, "I'm Jane!" she said smiling,

"Rachel, this is my Aunty Jane" I said Rachel gingerly shook Janes hand and Jane grinned "I was about to go out, do you need anything Juliano?"she asked turning to me, "No I'm fine" I responded, "Okay! Bye!" she skipped out,

"Sorry about that," I whispered to Rachel and she laughed lightly, her laugh was like bells.

"No problem" she said, "This way, we can go to the court yard" I said smiling, "This is so . . . just amazing, what's the family business?" she asked.

"Stocks" I heard my father said, Rachel jumped and put a hand over her racing heart, "You scared me" she breathed,

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Father said putting a hand over his mouth, "Rachel this is my overly excitable father, Aro"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said shaking fathers now extended hand.

"Oh this is lovely! Where are you going?" he asked us, "To the court yard" I answered him, "Well have fun! I must go see my brothers, have a great day" I said and walked down the halls,

"Is he always like that?" Rachel asked,

"Pretty much" I shrugged,

**So what do you think? Pictures of Mari, Juliano, and Rachel shall be put up! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAWR!! OMGE! I'm bored, hence why I am writing! **

**JPOV (Juliano)**

I stared at Rachel as Rachel stared at the fish in the fountain, she caught me staring and I quickly looked away, I risked a glance at her, she was looking at the fish again. A beautiful blush on her cheeks.

I heard one of the wolves howl, Rachel looked up her eyes held fear, I took her hand "It's okay" I said, smiling, Tera ran up to us, Rachel was shaking "Its fine" I said and reached out and patted Tera "Its okay, see? They won't hurt" I said, she looked at me then to the wolf, I nodded in encouragement she gingerly patted Tera. And grinned at me, I smiled back, "There you are Tera!" mother said coming over and crouching down next to Tera, "Rachel, this is my mother, Isabella"

"Oh please call me Bella" she said smiling at Rachel,

"Nice to meet you" Rachel responded,

Mother stood up and said "I'm going for a run" she announced and took off in a human run, Tera behind her.

"Do you wanna see my room?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself it sounded so corny, _That sounded so geeky, I thought you knew better_ I heard mothers thoughts in my head _Get out of my head_ I grumbled, I heard her laugh before she cut off the connection.

"Sure" she said smiling and standing up, I stood up also and we started to walk.

"Brother!" Mari yelled hugging me. "Yes Mari?" I asked,

"Have you seen my head band, you know the tie dyed one Daddy got me a few months ago?" she asked, "Oh, who's this?" she said turning to Rachel with a smile. 

"This is Rachel" I said "Rachel, this is my Twin sister Mari"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said shyly,

"You too!" Mari grinned "So have you seen it?" she asked facing me "No, I haven't why don't you go ask Heidi?" I suggested,

"Good idea! Thank you!" she said and danced off,

"Another Aunt?" Rachel asked, I nodded "Big family" I said smiling.

We walked up to my room and I looked down "This is my room" I said and opened the door, she walked in. She looked amazed looking around the room, "Here, I'll show you something" I whispered taking her over to the sliding double doors, I opened them to the now setting sun, and walked on to the balcony. "Wow" she whispered. Taking in the scene, "I know, that's why I chose this room" I said, I slowly very slowly put my arm around her waist, I heard her heart beat increase, then slow back down as she leant into me. I smiled down at her then we watched the sunset.

**MPOV (Mariella's)**

Where is it!! I thought as I through things around my room. I couldn't find the cute hair band that Daddy bought me a few months ago, and it'd go perfect with my outfit! And I needed it; I sighed and ran out looking for someone to help me, "Brother!" I called running up to Juliano, "Have you seen my hair band, you know the tie dyed one Daddy got me a few months ago?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh who's this?" I said turning to the girl who stood there.

"This is Rachel" He answered "Rachel, this is my Twin sister Mari"

"Nice to meet you" She said shyly,

"You too!" I grinned "So have you seen it?" I turned back to Juliano, "No I haven't why don't you go ask Heidi?" he suggested,

"Good idea!" I said and went on my way, as soon as I was out of sight I ran full speed to Heidi's room. I knocked and I heard her say "Come in" so I went in,

"Have you seen my hair band? You know the tye died one!?" I asked,

"No, but I have something else that'd go great with that outfit!"She said going to the closet, she came out with a cute hair clip and a belt, she put the belt on my and clipped my hair back. "There!" she said, "Why did you need this anyway?" she asked,

"I have a date" I said smiling,

"Who!?"

"You wouldn't know him. I met him at the art museum in town" I said smiling, "Well I better go" I said "have fun" she said and I ran off, I ran straight into Daddy "Hey Daddy!" I said

"You're going on a date?" he asked

"Yes?" It came out as a question, "I'm going to talk to this boy" he announced,

"Daddy!" I whined "Don't do the protective father thing" I said

"Why not?!" he whined back "I didn't get to with Cass, please don't ruin my fun!" he said, I rolled my eyes, "Just don't scare him" I said, and he grinned, "I need to finish getting ready" I said slipping past Daddy to get to my room. I quickly got finished and very, very faintly heard a knock on the giant door, and Gina open it and let **Gabriel **in.

I pranced down to the door and saw Daddy talking to him; Gabriel didn't know I could hear everything.

"So you like my daughter?" Daddy asked, and I giggled quietly.

"Yes sir, she's very nice" Gabriel said nervously,

"Yeah, she's something. She deserves the best, and she'll get the best" he said,

"Of course," Gabriel nodded vigorously.

"You hurt her and there'll be hell to pay" Daddy threatened, and I giggled again, he was really enjoying this. I decided to save Gabriel and danced over to them. I hugged Daddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Daddy! Don't wait up" I said and pulled Gabriel outside, he opened the door to his car for me and we drove.

"Your dad scares me" he spoke and I laughed

"He was just playing with you," I said "Truly, I'm the youngest. And he didn't get to drill my sister's boyfriend because he was a close family friend." I explained,

"He still intimidates me" Gabriel shuddered. And I laughed, he reached over and took my hand and I smiled "So where are we going?" I asked,

"I'm taking you to a place I found a few years ago; it's the perfect time too." He said looking at the sky, he parked the car and helped me out of the car and we started to walk, he walked off into the forest and I grinned going after him. I skipped next to him and he took my hand and I grinned at him. We walked up hill a bit and came to the top of this hill. It over looked the sunset and all the country side.

"This is amazing" I whispered.

"I thought you'd like it" he whispered, as to not ruin the beauty,

"Thank you for showing me this" I said,

"My pleasure," he answered, I turned to him and smiled up at him, he smiled back. Smiled a perfect, beautiful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! :D I've got some great reviews! And thank you so much!! :D I'd just want to say sorry for not updating heaps, I had a Spanish exam and have been studying heaps, grr to Spanish *glare* haha so here is the next chapter!**

**MPOV (Mari)**

"Daddy" I whined walking into his study "Yes hunny?" he asked,

"You scared Gabriel" I said plopping down in a chair, he chuckled "Well, then mission accomplished," he grinned, "You're laughing, I'm not" I said and pouted, "aw, sweetie. I'm sorry." He said and came over and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"I'm going to go practice in the yard" I said standing up, "Shouldn't you sleep" he said, and I shrugged "Not tired" I said skipping out, I was different from my siblings, I don't need much sleep. I skipped into the court yard and threw my arm up making a vine come up I threw it across the room and I felt it being pushed back, I looked and saw my mother she grinned at me and threw my own vine back at me, I fell backwards and I used both my arms to throw branches and vines at her, she quickly dodged my attack but tripped due to another smaller vine tripping her, I quickly tied her down and ran over to her holding her down, "I win!" I declared she laughed and I let her up.

"You're getting better," she smiled at me, I smiled back "I know" I laughed, "I hear you went on a date?" she raised an eyebrow, I groaned "Don't go all protective parent on me, Daddy already did that" I said,

She laughed "Oh I know, I'm happy for you." She grinned and I smiled back "Good, because even if you didn't approve you couldn't stop me" I announced and she hugged me "That's my girl."

**CPOV (Cass) (( Next day))**

I sighed happily as Alec slowly ran a brush through my hair, we were in my room just hanging out, "I love you" Alec whispered in my ear, I grinned and turned to kiss him on the cheek, "I love you too" I smiled. He slowly put my hair back up in a high pony tail and I leaned back against him, I remembered the first time he told me he loved me,

_Flashback! _

_My parents had just gone on their honey moon and I was sitting in my father's throne utterly bored, "What to do?" I muttered to myself, "You could . . . go help look after your siblings or . . . clean" My ever so helpful uncle Marcus suggested, I rolled my eyes "I'd rather do something that would be fun, not add to my boredom" I said. _

"_Sorry, just trying to help" he defended, and I rolled my eyes. "Cass!" I heard Alec calling I grinned and shot up to meet him, "There you are" He said when I met him the hallway, he hugged me and I happily hugged him back "Take a walk with me" he said taking my hand, we walked to the entrance and walked around to the back of the castle where it meets the forest, we sat down on the grass and the sun made an appearance Alec shone brightly like thousands of diamonds. I smiled at him and he smiled back, he moved closer and put his arms around my waist, I leaned into him and I heard him say something to soft for me to hear. "Sorry what did you say?" I asked, _

"_I love you" he whispered in my ear, I turned to look at him; I stared at him for a few seconds. Then I kissed him passionately when I pulled back I rested my forehead on his "I love you too" I whispered._

I was pulled from my memories when Alec spoke "What are you thinking about?" he asked,

"I was thinking about when you first told me you love me" I said wistfully,

"And I still love you just as much" he declared, I grinned and turned around, and faced him "And I love you" I said pecking him on the lips, I was about to pull away when he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer and kissed me feverishly, I kissed back but I soon had to pull back to breath. "You are my life" he whispered, we laid down on the bed with my head on his chest and we intertwined our fingers, "And you are mine,"

**JPOV (Juliano) **

I stared at my phone, I wanted to call her. Or should I wait? I don't know, if I call now would it seem needy? I really want to call her _Then call her and stop repeating yourself_ mother's voice spoke up in my mind, _You know, that gets annoying, I like my privacy!_ I said back _Okay, sheesh, just call the girl!_ She spoke back before cutting it off. I quickly picked up the phone found her number and called, "Hello?" she answered,

"Uh . . . Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to . . . I don't know hang out or something? If you don't want to that's fine" I said quickly,

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, "I mean, sure I'd love to"

"Great, I'll pick you up?"

"Sure, see you soon"

"Bye" we hung up then, I quickly drove to her place, ignoring the speed limit. I jumped out of the car and I was halfway up the path when she came out the door, smiling brightly at me. I grinned and opened the door, "Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Could we just hang out at your place?" she said,

"Sure thing" I grinned at her "Watch the road!" she freaked out I quickly turned back and watched the road, little did she know I didn't really need to. "Sorry" I said and suppressed the smirk that was threatening to appear on my face.

I pulled up and opened her door, "I still can't believe you live in a _castle_" she said astonished,

I laughed nervously, "A big family needs a big house" I said opening the door,

"I wouldn't call this a _house_" she said as I hung her coat, "It's most defiantly a castle" I let the subject drop and we started to walk to my room until I was bombarded by Uncle Felix, he jumped behind me "Help" he said "Uncle Felix," I started of calmly "What the hell?!" I said throwing my hands up in the air, "She's after me" he said "Who?" I asked looking at Rachel who was looking at us both with amusement, curiosity, and confusion sparkling in her eyes. "Jane" he said "Come on Uncle Felix I know how you feel about her" I jibbed,

He huffed "She's not happy" he said "If Janes not happy with you then you probably did something to piss her off, so it's you own fault!" I concluded, "You're meant to be on _my_ side!" he said putting his hands on his hips; it made him look a tad gay. I think Rachel thought the same thing because she giggled. "Why would I be on your side?" I asked, "I was teasing Alec about his relationship with Cass," he said, "And you know how protective Jane is of her brother . . . and she heard . . ." he trailed off.

"If you teased Alec, you should be running from Cass too" I pointed out, his eyes went wide at this, "Shit! Man you have to help me!" as he said this I heard a crash and Jane and Cass running through the halls, "Come on Felix! We won't hurt!" Cass called out in a sickly sweet voice, "Too much" Jane growled, they still weren't in sight and I hoped they'd notice there was a human in the room, one that didn't know about the vampire world.

"Come on Rachel" I said and grabbed her hand in a attempt to lead her away, we were almost at the end of the hall when Cass and Jane ran past us, knocking us both down in the process, they didn't notice, Cass was zoned in of avenging her mate, and Jane was too-for her brother. "Hey!" I complained, "Are you okay?" I asked softly, "I think I sprained my wrist," she said I slowly helped her up "How did they move so fast?" she asked suddenly, I was pulling my brain for a plausible lie, sprinters? No. You were seeing things? No. Gah! Nothing was working, she stook staring at me waiting for an answer,

Then, something happened –and it didn't help me at all- Felix skidded into view and Jane right after him, she picked him up by the collar- something that shouldn't be possible for someone her size. I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head slowly, brilliant, just brilliant. "Care to explain?" Rachel asked in a small voice, I nodded "Hold on a tic" I said smiling sweetly at her,

I turned to my sister and my aunt and uncle, "What the hell guys!?" I said and they flinched at my voice, I don't get angry easily, but I was pissed now, "It's not that hard to act human for a few seconds!? You knew she was here! Yet you didn't try! What the hell?!" I asked again, "Sorry" they all muttered, I took a deep breath, and turned back to Rachel, I could use my gift and make her forget everything, but that'd need constant concentration. She looked a bit startled at my outburst and I held out my hand in a friendly – or so I hoped- gesture, one she could easily refuse, she took my hand- much to my delight- and I led her to my room. We sat down on the chairs, one that was sitting in the corner and one from my desk.

"What did you mean 'act human'" she asked and ran her hands through her red hair, confusion creased her forehead, "I didn't want to tell you anything about this until we got to know each other better" I admitted, she didn't respond so I continued, "Well, my family and I are _different_" I looked at her reaction, so far so good, "If fact we aren't related at all, well other then my mother and father, and my siblings,"

She nodded and I continued "But my Uncles, Aunts, none are related to me."

"You skimming around the main point" she said, "Get to the point" She looking at me with imploring eyes and I sighed, "Well . . . . We're vampires," I said quietly but I knew she heard, "vampires?" she asked sceptical, "Yes, well my siblings and I are half vampire half human, my mother was human when she had us,"

"So . . . vampire?" she said I didn't say anything for a while, letting everything sink in, "So what does that entitle?" she asked eagerly, "Well . . . I don't know where to start" I said scratching the back of my neck "start with sunlight, do you really burn?" her eyes sparkled with curiosity. I laughed "No, I do nothing in the sun, nor do my siblings, but vampires well they _sparkle_ in the sun,"

"Sparkle?" she said, raising an eye brow, "Yup like millions of diamonds" I clarified, she erupted into a fit of giggles at this information, "What about you're uh . . . diet" I flinched, "Well, I had a bad reaction to blood when I was born, so I eat human food, my sister Cass she can eat human food but she survives mainly on blood, Mari doesn't eat food but won't touch a drop of human blood, she drinks from animals. The rest of my family . . . they drink from humans" I said the last bit slowly, I watched her face waiting for the terror that should have appeared- it never did.

"I guess that makes sense, you are vampires" she said rationally, "Anything else I should know about vampires?" she asked, I ignored her question for a moment and asked "Why aren't you running and screaming, I mean any normal human would" I ask and she laughed "I guess I'm not normal" she said, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" I said, "Its fine, it's just you're a really nice guy, and just because you are a vampire or half a vampire doesn't change that, and your family seems very nice" she said,

I smiled, "So _is_ there anything I should know?" she asked, "Yes," I started "some vampires have gifts, like my father can read minds with physical contact, and Cass can move things with her mind." I said, "Sorry to interrupt but . . . what happened to you mother? The scars . . ." she trailed off, I flinched "That happened when she first came here, as a human. She lost grip while on Felix's back while running around the castle and went head on into the fountain," I said, "Oh" was her only response, "What about you?" she asked changing the subject "Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, I can make people believe whatever I want them to believe" I said, "Oh, wow" she said "Yeah,"

"What morphing? Can all vampires morph like into a bat?" she asked and I laughed a bit "No, and before you ask we don't sleep in coffins, vampires don't sleep at all, but my human side of me makes me need sleep so . . ." I trailed off and she nodded, "Although my mother can transform into a wolf, see her gift is that of a 'holly wood vampire'" I said using air quotes "She can levitate, and read minds and put her thoughts into someone else's mind, and call wolves,"

"Oh the wolves in the court yard" she remembered and I nodded.

"Also, there's a sort of royal family of Vampires, vampire rulers if you will" I said "What do they do?" she asked, "Restore law and order. Make sure the rules are obeyed,"

"What are the rules?" she asked

"There's really only one but it extends too many others. Keep the secret" I said, her eyes went wide a little "But wouldn't telling me break the rule?" she asked, "Well you see, we are the royal family my name is Juliano Charlie Volturi, prince of vampires" I said standing up and bowing slightly, I looked at her smirking, "okay, wasn't expecting _that_" she admitted, and I laughed.

"So you dad is the king?" she asked confused, "Yes, one of the three kings, along with my uncles Marcus and Caius" I said, "What about your Uncles and Aunts?"

"Mainly part of the guard, the fear Volturi guard" I laughed sarcastically, "Really we are just one big family, but we can't let other vampires see that, they wouldn't fear us otherwise" I said. "How's your wrist?" I asked, "Hurts a bit" she said, and I went to the first aid kit mother put in all our rooms, I got out a bandage and held her hand softly, I smiled up at her before I started to bandage up her wrist, "It's probably just a sprain so rest it, Kay?" I said and smiled she nodded and I kissed her hand softly before standing up from my crouched position in front of her.

Her stomach rumbled and I laughed lightly "Come on I'm hungry too, let's go get some food" I said taking her good hand and leading her to the kitchen, Cass danced around the corner, "Sooooooo little bro, vamps out of the bag" she said grinning at me I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no thanks to you" I said,

"Yeah, any idea where Jane and I could hide Felix's arm" my eyes went wide at her statement "Wait let me get this straight, you stole Felix's _arm_ because he cracked some joke about you and Alec?" I asked, "Not just _any_ joke! I joke about our non-existent sex life!" she defended, "And that's a reason to steal his arm?" I asked sarcastically, "Yup" she chimed, "remind me to never get on your bad side" I said, "But I don't know, so . . . bye" I said and slipped past her.

"Little warning" I whispered to Rachel "Now that they know that you know, they will start to act a lot less human" I said, and she giggled, we entered the kitchen, and I made some sandwiches, we were eating in comfortable silence until father burst in, "you told her?" he asked grinning, "Yes I did father" I responded,

"Brilliant! Oh that's lovely!" he rejoiced, I stage whispered to Rachel "And here we have an excellent example of a overly excitable vampire who must have been hyped up on caffeine when he was turned" I said in a commentators voice she laughed and father shook his head in disapproval "You need to brush up on your history, son. Coffee wasn't around when I was human. Have fun, see you later" he said and danced out.

"That begs the question, immortality?" she asked and I nodded, "I'm immortal" I confirmed, "How old is your father?"

"he's one of the oldest vamps, well over a million years old" I said and her eyes went wide, "How old are _you_" she asked and I almost laughed, "Well you see my mother was only turned 2 years ago," I said and she seemed to be relieved by this fact, "But I'm only about 7 years old" I said as if were nothing, she almost choked on her food "Seven!" she gasped, I quickly handed her some water, "Yeah half vamps grow super quickly, Cass was fully grown in about 2 years" I said, "I feel so . . ." she trailed off and hurt stabbed at my heart, why? I don't know. "If you don't want to see each other anymore I'd understand" I said, "No!" she said quickly "I was just shocked that's all, I defiantly what to keep seeing you" she said and held my hand from across the small table I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So . . . Prince of vampires eh?" she said in a teasing tone I groaned and she laughed "So would I be able to see you formal entire?" she asked, "Do you have a crown? Or is that to cliché?" she continued, I sighed, and chuckled "I black cloak, is what you'd call formal entire" I said, "Oh is that all?" she asked in a disappointed tone, I laughed "Yeah, trust me when you have a room full of them its kinda intimidating" I said, she nodded.

"You done?" I asked pointing to her plate she nodded so I took her plate and mine and dumped them in the sink, "shall we go?" I asked and offered my arm, she laughed, stood up and looped her arm through mine and we started to walk around the castle aimlessly, at least she didn't run off screaming.

**CPOV (Cass)**

I grinned at Jane as she patted down the dirt; we were in the middle of nowhere, burring Felix's arm. That'd teach him to make fun of me.

**SOOO what do you all think? Sorry for taking so long. But I think this is one of my longest chapters I have ever written!! So yeah! I'm hungry . . . . Pictures should be up, I'll put up the pic of Gabriel up, if it's not up already . . . can't remember heh, And I'm gonna update my profile pic! :D new hair hehe Uhmmm . . What ellsseee I think that's it . . . other then saying PLEASEEEE check out my new stories, The Trade (WARNING: Kinda morbid) and The Pacifist (WARNING: Anti-Edward and Anti-Jacob, but still cute ^-^) a piece of random for you guys, don't you hate it when people tickle you and it doesn't tickle it HURTS and then your gasping for air they think your laughing and you're like Stop-gasp-can't-gasp-breath- gaaasssppp and they don't . **

** FISHY! **

**StopTheMadness**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV (Rachel)**

I was staring at the text book that was laid out in front of my on the table. I did school from home. And I needed to catch up on my studies if I wanted to pass my senior year. The door bell rang and I went to answer it, a delivery man stood there and said "Roses for one, Rachel Abandonato"

"That's me" I said as he handed me a very large bouquet, he left then and I closed the door, I smiled and breathed in the scent of the roses, I grinned and read the card, _Thanks for understanding, Juliano,_ I giggled and smelt the roses again.

**JPOV (Juliano)**

"Pansy" I heard Felix whisper in my ear from behind I spun around hoping to catch him, he was already gone, "Pansy" he whispered again and yet again I spun around, this had been going for almost 30 minutes, him calling me names, and me un able to catch him. Welcome to training with Uncle Felix.

"Stop moving so fast Dammit!" I cussed, I heard him laugh and I made him believe Jane was in front of him, flirting. I took a look around, still holding the illusion he was over on the other side of the room, talking to air. I launched myself at him taking him through the wall, I was about to bite him but I declared myself as the winner, "I win" I grinned standing up. "That was cheating" he said,

"You were pissing me off!" I retorted, "Well Mr. PMS I'm sorry" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

My phone started to ring but before I could get to it Felix took it, "Are you trying to annoy me?" I guessed, "Is it working?" he laughed and answered the phone "Volterra morgue you kill em' we chill em' how may I direct your call?" Felix spoke into the line. I could hear who it was on the other line. It was Rachel, "Uh . . . Hey, is Juliano about?" she asked,

"Well honey, he could be" he said in a gay tone "Felix give me the phone" I said reaching for the phone "Oh look, there he is" he said in the same tone, I rolled my eyes and took the phone "Hey," I said, she giggled, "hey,"

"Sorry about Felix, he enjoys annoying me" I said, she laughed "That's fine, I just wanted to call and say thanks for the roses." She said,

"No problem, I debated whether to say 'thanks for not running and screaming when you found out my family were vampires' but I don't think that would of gone down well with the florists" I joked she laughed and I chuckled in response. "So what are you doing today?" I asked,

"Studying, I'm homeschooled and I need to catch up" she paused for a second, "Do you do any sort of schooling?" she asked, "Well I have the education of a college graduate, so . . ." I trailed off, "Wow," she said, and I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, if you need any help or something I'd be happy to help, or if you need information on history, my father and uncles have probably lived through most of the things in your text book so . . Yeah" I joked, she laughed.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," I could hear the smile in her voice, "Well I have to go, so talk later or something?" she asked,

"Sure, cya" I said and he hung up I hung up too, "Oh she's a keeper" Felix said still with the gay tone, I rolled my eyes, "I know" I said, "Good on ya kid" he said sincerely, I quickly ducked out of the way as he tried to mess up my hair.

**MPOV (Mari's) **

I ran the brush through my black hair; I was going over to Gabriel's house, just going to hang out. I put my sliver watch Uncle Demetri got me and smile at myself in the mirror. I danced out got in daddy's old black Corvette that he had given me, it wasn't old, like vintage. Only two years old, but I wanted a car. And I loved this car, and a few pouts and puppy dog eyes later, I got it. I have my father wrapped around my finger, I grinned to myself as I pulled up to Gabriel's house. He came out staring at the car.

I got out and stood next to him "Nice car" he said still looking at it, "My dad gave it to me" I grinned, he laughed. "Daddy's little girl eh?" he asked, "Yup, and Uncles" I said twisting my watch making it shine in the sun light he laughed "Nice".

We entered the house and sat down on the sofa, "So, how big is your family?" he asked me, I scratched the back of my neck "Well, I have a twin brother, Juliano, and a older sister, Cassandra" he nodded for me to continue, "My father, who you met, Aro and my mother Isabella, many uncles and aunts, Jane, Heidi, Athenodora, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Alec"

"They all live with you?" he asked astonished, "Well you saw how big our house was" I said smiling, "More like castle" he joked, I laughed too, if only he knew.

"What about you?" I asked, "My parents died in a crash a few weeks after my 18th birthday" he said looking down at his hands, I moved over and brought him in for a hug, "I'm sorry" I whispered, he shrugged, "Why focus on the past?" he mumbled, I ran my fingers through his long hair and he smiled sadly at me, "Wanna drive my car?" I asked in an attempt to cheer him up-it worked.

"Yeah" he grinned I laughed as he shot up, I got up slowly and we walked to the car, I held out the keys dangling in front of him he went to take them and I pulled them out of reach, "You crash this car, I will kill you" I said and he nodded, "I won't even scratch it," he promised, I smiled "Good" I threw him the keys which he caught and we got in the car.

He started it and grinned at me and started to drive, "If you take a left here it leads . . . well to the middle of nowhere, and you can go fast" I grinned, he took the left and started to speed, I laughed, until I saw blue and red lights, "Quick, move." I said, we switched so I was in the driver's seat. The Police man knocked of the window and I rolled in down, "Yes officer?" I asked sweetly,

He seemed stunned for a minute and I mentally smirked, "Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked when he recovered. "Well, I didn't realise I was speeding, I'm terribly sorry" I batted my eyelashes and his eyes went wide, "You know" I touched his chest, slipping a few hundred Euro's into his pocket "We could just . . . . Forget this happened" I said as I brought my hand back in the car, "S-sure," he stuttered, "Have a good day m'am" he tipped his hand, I put the car in gear and drove off. I pulled over 3 minutes later and let Gabriel take the wheel again,

"So . . . you do that often? You know bribe the cops?" he asked jokingly, "In my defence, I've never gotten a ticket" I said he laughed and I laughed too. "It handles great" he said as we sped around a large bend in the road, "Yeah" I sighed as I ran my fingers over the interior, "My father loved this car, it took a lot of effort to get it" I said, "Your father just gave you his car?" he asked disbelieving.

"Well, the family business brings in a lot of money, and I _really_ wanted this car," I said, he laughed, "Like a princess" he said I laughed too, though not at the 'nick name' but at the irony. "You could say that . . ." I trailed off, "What _is_ the 'family business?" he asked "Well, stocks and properties mainly" I said and he nodded, "Gonna take up the family trade?" he asked, it was a fair enough question, I did look about 19, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet" I said. He nodded, "I understand, I'm still surviving on the money my parents left me," he said,

He went around another bend and grinned as the car turned effortlessly, "It really is a nice car" he said, I laughed "Yeah, all my family like to drive fast" I said "My parents were going to get me my own car, but I wanted this one" I said, "As you said, and you always get what you want eh?" he said, I felt a little offended, "No, not always,"

"Oh wouldn't daddy get you that pretty dress?" he asked, "Stop the car!" I said, he slowed down and I got out of the car, walked around to his door and flung it open, "Get out" I growled, he did, "You have _no right_ to say that to me" I said, "I know you must still be hurting from your loss but you don't have to start making assumptions," I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I'm sorry you're right" he mumbled, "Damn right!" I got in the driver seat and closed the door and he turned to look at me "I have every reason to leave you here and make you walk home, but I'm not that mean so get in" I sighed. He got in silently and I turned the car around and sped home, "I really am sorry, I didn't mean that." He said and tried to take my hand that was sitting on the gear stick, but I moved it to the steering wheel. "Its fine," I said still looking at the road, "I know what you must think about my family, but you have no idea," I said.

And he didn't I love my family, they're great. But one or more of them are always out on some mission, and when we have guests everyone is so _rigid_ and it gets annoying. But I'm over-reacting a little, my life is really good, and he's not so much, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap like that," I said, "It's okay" he took my hand and I let him "You know if you need help, financially I mean, don't be shy to ask" I said and rubbed circled on his hand with my thumb,

"I could never borrow money off you or your family" he protested, "Well, it wouldn't be borrowing if you didn't have to pay it back . . ." I trailed off. "No, not gonna happen" he said, it was obviously his pride getting in the way pffft men.

**CPOV**

I laughed hysterically as Alec tried to get down from where I was holding him with my gift, "Come on Cass! Let me down! What did I do?" he pleaded, I laughed harder, and let him down, I fell down from laughing and he caught me "What did I do?" He asked again, kissing me lightly on the lips, I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You stole my keys" I smiled and kissed him next to his ear, "Yes" he admitted, "Only because I wanted to spend the day with you" he defended, "Well if you wanted to spend the day with me you could of gone shopping with me," I said,

"I wanted you to stay here" he pouted and I kissed him making us both smile. "Well that's fair, I guess" I said running my hands through his hair affectionately, he leaned into my hand and I smiled. And traced under his eyes, "You should feed" I said, sighing "I'm alright" he insisted. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. "I love you" he whispered against my lips, my face broke out into a grin, "I know" I got up, as I was still on the angle of which he caught me,

"I love you too" I said and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "Aw shucks" he said and placed a hand over his cheek, I giggled. "Pillow fight!" I declared, hitting him with a pillow, he chuckled picked up a pillow and hit back, "Why do you always like to hurt me?" he asked jokingly "You know I love you" I said as I ducked as he tried to hit me with a pillow, I swished the pillow and he took a step back, I did it again and he took another step back so I missed again, I did it again and his legs hit my bed, I smile evilly and jumped on him sending us both flying on to the bed, "I win!" I declared grinning as my hair fell in my eyes he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear smiling at me, his hand lingered on my cheek.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Oh that's _so_ so" I turned to press my lips to his hand and he smiled, he flipped us over and held my hands above my head with one hand, tickling my stomach with the other, "Say mercy" he said, and I shook my head "Say mercy" he said grinning, "No!" I gasped, "Say Mercy" he repeated, "M-mercy!" I gasped giggling, "good" he said and kissed me lightly, his lips trailed down my jaw and neck and back up, his grip loosened and I put one hand through his hair and kissed him, he let go of my other hand and it went around his neck, he had one hand supporting his weight next to my head. I kissed him with love, and passion, his hand slowly ghosted up my mid-section.

His hand rested on the bare skin of my waist and I smiled against his lips, his tongue traced along my lips looking for a entrance I granted him assess and he deepened the kiss, his hand continued to stray, and soon my top was gone, and it wasn't the only thing.

**MPOV**

I laughed as Gabriel pushed against my arm, I was telling him in the car about how I 'train' I pulled it off as kick-boxing, boxing and strength exercise; he bought it. He said he was stronger, and hey, I'm a proud being, so I challenged him to an arm wrestle. No way will he win, but he was trying, I'll give him that much "Fair out! Your weren't kidding, you're strong" He said, I thought that was enough and started to let him win, with an exasperated sigh my hand hit the table. "How long have you been doing this training, I mean you're _really_ strong," he said

"Since I can remember" I shrugged, "Why?" he asked, again I shrugged "My older sister did it, and all my family could protect themselves, and I didn't want anyone to worry about me," I said, that was basically the truth. . . I guess. "So what do I get for winning?" he asked jokingly, "I don't know, you could let me help you out with money," I suggested,

"Mari," He said coming over to me, "I said I was fine, I don't need any money" he insisted, "What about a Job?" I asked, he shook his head, "I don't need your help, Mari. But thank you for caring, it means a lot" he said, he looked down at me from where I was sitting and I slowly got up, he slowly circled a arm around my waist and my heart beat increased, he stared into my eyes waiting for me to object. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, everything started to blur together, I lost the feeling in my arms and they went around his neck on their own accord. He slowly lowered his head and pecked me on the lips in a very small and very sweet kiss. He pulled back a few centimetres and looked at me, then he lowered his head again and captured my lips with his, my eyes fluttered closed and I started to kiss him back, I regained feeling to my body as I felt his hand move to the small of my back. I put my hands in his long hair holding him to me, but soon we had to breathe. We both pulled back at the same time,

"Wow" I whispered, my head was still swimming and my heart beat was slowly going back to normal. I looked at Gabriel who was looking at me smiling, I smiled back. I licked my lips they still tasted of him, I let out a shaky breath. "You okay?" he asked, he was beside me now, I didn't even hear him come over, "Yeah" I said I looked into his warm brown eyes, "I'm great" I said smiling, he smiled back and gave me another small kiss on the lips, and welcome back dizziness.

I sat down and he knelt next to me, "You sure?" he asked, "You seem . . . Dizzy" he said and I nodded, "I blame you" I said weakly and he chuckled, "Sorry" he said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "It's okay" I said "Does that happen often? Getting dizzy after a guy kisses you?" He joked, "I've never been kissed before" I admitted, he blinked a few time, "Really?" he asked, I nodded, "My family is very protective," I said, and he nodded, "You've never dated?" he guessed and I shook my head.

"Okay," he seemed to think hard about something, and then he smiled. I smiled back, and slowly stood up, he stood up too and I said, "I think I might go home" I said noticing the time, he nodded "Drive safe" he said and kissed my cheek, I smiled and walked outside, got in my car and drove home.

**CPOV**

I sighed contently as I cuddled up to Alec, who kissed my forehead, then got out of bed. I looked at him confused, "I don't want anyone to walk in on us" he explained as he got dress, he handed me my underwear and a top. I put them on and settled back into the covers, I was tired. Alec came back over fully dressed and brought me back into his arms; I sighed happily and soon fell asleep.

**OKAYYY what do you all think? I like this chapter, Mari's first kiss! OMA (Oh My Aro!) hehe. PICTURES of Aro, Alec, Cassandra, Juliano, Rachel, Gabriel and Mariella ARE ON MY PROFILE okay! Also I CHANGED the pic of Cassandra; I found one that suited her better! OKAY :)**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMA!!!!! I'm watching a movie right, and It has Kristen Stuart at like age 12-13 maybbe 14 and Corbin Blue like age 12-13 14 max and they are ROBBING A BANK OMGE haha when I only just noticed who was acting in it and I started to crack up laughing. It has one of the worst plots 'My dad needs money for a surgery so I'm gonna rob a bank!' yeahhh that makes heaps of sense! -.-' haahahah, good times **** ALSO so there's no confusion, Mari is not said like Mary, not in my mind, I say it like Mah-ri. So ya same with Juliano I think is as Ju-li-ah-no. So ya :D Thought I'd just put that out there**

**CPOV**

I woke up alone in my bed, I looked and saw a note on the pillow next to me, _Went to feed, I didn't want to wake you, I love you. Alec._ I smiled and got up. I had a shower and got changed. I didn't have anything planed so I got a book and settled on my bed for a lazy day.

I was happily reading when Mom came in, "So I was thinking that we'd go out shopping today" she said not even offering a greeting, she gasped "You and Alec had sex!" she said, appalled.  
I blushed "How did you know?" I asked in a small voice, she sat down on the end of my bed,  
"Honey, I'm your mother, I know everything about you" she paused, "And he can't stop thinking about it," she smirked.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Mom laughed "its okay sweetie. I promise I won't tell your father" she said, I looked up at her, she had a knowing smirk on her face,  
"Your enjoying this aren't you" I accused,  
"You know it" she winked,  
"You're my mother you're supposed to help me" I said,  
she laughed "So are we going shopping?" she asked,  
I shook my head "Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay," she sighed "See ya honey" she said and kissed my forehead, she left and I heaved a sigh. Brilliant she knew, well she was going to find out sooner or later. Alec soon came back, I smiled at him and greeted him at the door,  
"My mother says you can't stop thinking about me," I smirked as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked down embarrassed. And I laughed lightly.

"Don't look so bashful" I teased, "You're just so beautiful. I can't help it" he whispered, still embarrassed,  
I kissed his nose "That's okay" I smiled, he met my eyes and he smiled back.

**JPOV**

I waited in the 'lobby' for the knock on the door, Rachel was coming over. She said she had caught up with her school work and Mari wanted to go shopping, and suggested Rachel come too. There was a knock and I pulled open the door, there stood Rachel. She wore a beautiful navy blue sweater and a pair of acid wash jeans. I grinned and she smiled back, I hugged her and she hugged back, "Ready?" I asked, she nodded.

I took her hand "Mari insisted we take her car" I said as I led her to the garage, she nodded, he red ringlets bouncing. I opened the door to the garage and Rachel gasped. "What?" I asked,  
"You have so many cars" she said. I chuckled,  
"well, a lot of people live here" I shrugged. I led her over to the Corvette. Mari was already there, I held out my hand for the keys  
"If you think you are driving my car, you are sadly mistaken" Mari said.  
I sighed "I'm driving, the way your drive would scare Rachel" I said reaching for the keys,  
"You so much as scratch this car, I will kill you" Mari said giving me the keys, I rolled my eyes and unlocked the car. I opened the door for Rachel and she slid into the front seat. I opened Mari's door and got in and pulled out.

We drove to the mall and I slid into a parking space. I opened Rachel's door while Mari opened her own, "Could you of driven any _slower?_" Mari complained,  
"Oh shush," I said rolling my eyes once again. I took Rachel's hand and Mari grinned and winked at me knowingly.  
"Where shall we go first, dearest brother?" Mari asked, as we entered the mall.  
"I don't know, Rachel? Where do you want to go?" I asked looking down at the girl next to me.  
"I don't mind where we go," she said quietly.

"This way!" Mari said walking off in a random direction.  
I laughed "I guess we are going this way then" I said and started to follow my sister. She entered a store and I watched happily as she rummaged through the clothes racks. "Go on, have a look" I urged Rachel, she seemed weary but I smiled encouragingly. She too then started to slowly swift through the racks.

"Oh!" Mari exclaimed holding up a grey top that seemed to hang off the shoulders. "I think this would look great on you Rachel!" she said coming over and pressing the top into Rachel's hands, "Go try it on!" she demanded, Rachel nodded and smiled and went to the dressing rooms. When she came out she looked beautiful, as always. It huge loosely at the shoulders and came over the waist band of her jeans.  
"You look great" I grinned.  
"Thanks" she blushed, she looked at the tag, "I can't afford this!" she exclaimed.  
"How much?" Mari asked.  
"65 Euro!" Rachel said looking at us both,  
"That's not _too_ much" Mari disagreed. "And Juliano will pay," I laughed at what she said,  
"That's, true I'll pay" I said, 

"No, I won't let you pay, It's too much!" she argued again.  
"Are you forgetting that my family are the rulers on the vampire world? We have almost an endless supply of money, so 65 Euro isn't that much" I grinned coming in and putting an arm around her waist, "and you really look beautiful" I whispered in her ear, she shuddered and I chuckled.  
"Fine" she sighed, "but you won't be buying everything for me."

***

We were eating lunch; well Rachel and I were Mari was looking on with disgust. "So . . . as you were saying before, that I wouldn't be buying everything for you" I teased Rachel lightly, she glared playfully at me,  
"Okay, so maybe you will be. But I blame your sister here" she said jerking a thumb at Mari "She has a very expensive taste" she said.  
"Uh-huh" I said sarcastically then laughed. She laughed too, it sounded like bells.

We ate and soon we started to walk around once again, I was carrying all of Rachel's bags, I didn't mind. Rachel and Mari chatted happily, and I smiled. They were quickly becoming good friends. Much to my delight. I transferred some bags to my other arm so I could put my arm around Rachel's waist. She smiled up at men and I grinned back.

"So . . . what do you guys think?" Mari asked,  
"I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening," I said looking at my sister who rolled her eyes.  
"I _said_ how about we go hang out at Rachel's place" she said I looked at Rachel  
"Sounds good" she shrugged.

We walked back to the car and we put the things in the boot. I opened Rachel's door for her and she slid in, Mari was already in the car so I got in the driver's seat and started to drive. I quickly drove to Rachel's house and we started to unload her bags. We took them into her room and I sat on Rachel's desk chair as Mari and he rummaged through the purchases.

They put everything away and I stood up, "Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I just remembered that I told Gabriel that I'd meet him." She hugged Rachel, "It was nice spending time with you" she said she skipped over to me and kissed my cheek "Good bye brother," she took the keys from my pocket, "You'll have to walk home" she teased and quickly left.

I chuckled at my sister although she was already gone, "Thank you" Rachel said,  
"For what?" I asked  
"All the clothes, and for a great time" she smiled; I pulled her close with my arms around her waist.  
"It was my pleasure, I like seeing you happy" I admitted. A small blush graced her cheeks; I lifted my hand and slowly ran my fingers across her cheek. I took a deep breath, her scent filled my lungs. I slowly leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to hers. I looked at her closed eyes and kissed her again, her lips moved with mine- deepening the kiss. I pulled away and smiled down at her. She was blushing furiously.

Her hands were on my chest; she looked up at me and smiled. I think I loved this girl.

**MPOV**

I left my brother and Rachel and drove above the speed limit to Gabriel's house. I pulled up and danced up to the front door. I knocked and he answered, "Mari!" he grinned, "Come in" he moved to the side. "How have you been?" he asked.  
"I'm fine; I just went shopping with Juliano and Rachel." I said  
"Rachel, another family member?" he asked  
"No" I shook my head "She's a girl my brother is seeing,"

He nodded and smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat. "I . . . wanted to tell you something" he looked away from my face for a second, "let's go into the living room," he suggested, I nodded and he took my hand and led me into the small living room, we sat down.  
"What do you want to tell me?" I asked,  
He looked down, then looked at me, "I . . . I think . . . no, I _know_, I love you" he said, he let out a shaky breath,  
"No way!" I gasped, then grinned,  
"Yes, Mari . . . I-I love you" he grinned, then he kissed me lightly on the lips,

"Well . . . perhaps you should know something . . ."

**BPOV (Bella, I know I'm evil cliffy :D)**

_Aro! When are you coming home? _I complained through my mind, Aro was in Germany. And I was missing him, _  
in a few more days,  
I miss you_ I continued to complain,  
_ miss you to, I gotta go_

_Okay_ I sighed, _love you_ I cut off the connection then, I can have telepathic conversations with anyone anywhere. I laughed as I remembered when I was testing my range.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Try to communicate with Demetri, he's on the other side of the castle" Aro suggested,  
_Demetri? _ I said in my mind,  
_yeah?_ Came his reply, I cut off the connection,  
"It worked" I shrugged, _

"_Try . . . . One of the Cullen's maybe?" he asked  
"Okay," I thought of Alice, I pictured her in my mind, _Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice_ I chanted over and over, _

Whoa! What's happening _she thought  
_Calm down Alice! It's me! Bella, _I thought back  
_Bella? Is this your power?  
That and other things,  
that is awesome! _ She mentally smiled. _

Well, Cya,  
bye!  
_"It worked!" I cheered, smiling at Aro I kissed him lightly,  
"Good! Oh this is amazing!" he said clapping, I laughed. Strange man. But I loved him. _

**OKAY so what do you all think? Love it or hate it? AHH THUNDER! *vampires!* haha It's my birthday! 14 today! Woop, although the celebrations start tomorrow, ha. Review PLEASEEE please! I like reviews, I can feel the love :D**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Boldness! Ha :D Soo . .. yeah nothing to say, just read and review! OH and I got a new book today **** The Reformed Vampire Support Group, **

**MPOV**

"What do you mean? I should know something?" He asked, "Don't you feel that way about me? Is it too soon? Doesn't your father like me?" he ran a hand through his hair, I shook my head  
"No, it's none of that," I said, as I started to get nervous, "I _do_ feel that way about you, at least I think I do. Is love that feeling you get in your stomach whenever you see someone and your heart pounds so loudly it drowns out everything else making it impossible to think?" I asked, he slowly nodded "Alright then!"I grinned "I love you" I announced, he grinned and kissed me lightly.  
"What is it you need to tell me?" he asked.

I started to get nervous again, what if he started to freak out? What if he ran? What if he didn't want to see me anymore? God, I started to take in sharp breaths as I thought of him leaving, "Mari! Are you okay?" He asked in a panicked voice, I nodded and slowly brought my breathing back to normal.  
"Yes, just thinking on how you're going to react to what I'm about to tell you" I said,

He put a hand on my cheek, "No matter what you say, I'll always love you"  
"Don't start making promises now" I sighed  
"Mari, tell me" he demanded,  
"Okay," I took a deep breath hoping in vain it would slow my heart rate- it didn't. "Well, you see. My family isn't _normal_" I said,  
"What family is?" he interrupted,  
"Let me finish, my family isn't normal. As in the sense, we're not _human_" I spoke slowly.

"Not human?" he asked, "What do you mean? _Not human?_ That doesn't make any sense, what are you if you're not human?" he said, he moved away from me a bit and hurt panged at my heart.  
"Vampires" I said, "We're vampires"

"Vampires?" he asked standing up "_vampires?_ What the hell!?" he said he moved away from me.  
"Gabriel, listen to me, _please_. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. If it helps I'm half human" I said in a panicked and hurried tone.  
"How is this even possible, Vampire's don't exist!" he said,

"You are wrong about that. Look I'll prove it" I said.  
"Go on then" He challenged;  
I sighed and walked over to the house plant in the corner, turned to look at Gabriel. I held my hand out and made the plant grow to the roof; I then made it go back down to its normal size. "Believe me now?" I asked.  
"H-how did you do that?" he asked

"Sit down and I'll explain everything," I said,

He seemed reluctant but then slowly sat down in the arm chair, I sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Some vampires have . . . . Special gifts, mine is to control plants. My sister can move things with her mind. My father can read minds. Almost everyone in my 'family' has a special gift." I said,  
"You said you were half human, how?" he asked  
"My mother was a human when she had me and my siblings. While my father was a vampire" I explained  
"Oh" was all he said, "What . . . do you eat?"

"Blood" his eyes went wide, "Animal blood" I amended "Human blood, doesn't smell too good to me" I scrunched up my nose, "My brother Juliano on the other hand had a bad reaction to blood, he ears human food." I continued,  
"And the rest of your _family_" he said,

"Human blood," I said, he flinched. "We're good people, really. None of us will hurt you." I promised, "This doesn't change who I am. I'm still me" I stood up and I walked over and kneeled down in front of him, I put his hand on my neck, I know he could feel the pulse of blood there. "I'm still part human" I said, "And I still love you" I whispered, he moved his hand to my cheek and leaned down to kiss me.  
"I'm sorry for how I reacted," he murmured against my lips.

"It's okay," I whispered back, "It's only natural"  
"You said your father reads minds," he said, I laughed  
"It's a bit more complicated than that, he reads your mind with physical contact, but not only that. He doesn't only read your current thoughts but see's every thought you've ever had" I said,

He nodded, "Brilliant" he said sarcastically, I laughed as he pulled me onto his lap.  
"So, does every vamp have a 'special gift' as you put it?" he asked,  
I shook my head, "no, not every vampire. But almost every vampire in my family does" I said,  
"Continue, you've got me curious" he said as he put an arm around my mid section.

"Well, my aunt Jane can make you feel horrendous pain with one look. And her brother can take away all your senses with one look." I started I felt him nod so I continued, "My uncle Demetri is the best tracker in the world, he can find anyone anywhere. Then there's Felix, he's the strongest. My mother is a strange one; she can shift into a wolf, call wolves. Read minds and have telepathic conversations with people. She can also control the wind."

"Wow" he murmured, and I nodded.  
"My uncle Marcus can see peoples bonds. And my brother- Juliano- can make you believe things that aren't really true, but it's more complicated than that. He can make you believe that you're in the middle of the forest, when you could be sitting down reading a book" I said using an example that happened to me when Juliano was testing his range.

"That it?" he asked and I nodded,

"Is it _normal_ for a vampire to have a special ability?" he asked,  
"No, not normally" I said  
"Then how. . ?" he trailed off.  
"Well, you see. Well it's a long story, but long story short. My family are the closest thing vampires have to a royal family. The rulers of the vampire world" I shrugged as if it were nothing, 

"Wait . . . ." he paused "You really _are_ a princess" he teased;  
"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically "Yes, my father is one of the three kings, Aro, Marcus and Caius. The three most feared vampires in history" I said, "the rest of my family, other than my mother and Caius's wife –and my siblings and myself of course- are the guard, but they are family to me" I said,

"Right. . . I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around this . . . wait do vampires burn in the sun?" he asked, I shook my head,  
"No" I laughed, "Garlic doesn't work either, or holy water." I chuckled,  
"Oh, fangs? Do you sleep in coffins?" he asked,  
I laughed again, "No, no fangs. And, well vampires don't sleep"

"Wow, so my girlfriend is a vampire" he mused,  
"One, I'm only _half_ vampire. And two, who says I'm your girlfriend" I teased lightly,  
"Oh, would you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear,  
"Hm . . ." I paused, "sure" I said with a smile in my voice.

He kissed my cheek and I stood up and stretched. "You don't _look_ that threatening" he said getting up also.  
"Oh really?" I said, as I let a playful growl build in my chest,  
"Really" he said in a teasing voice,  
I jumped then, pinning him back down in the arm chair, he tried to get loose. A playful growl came through my lips, "Okay! Okay you win, you're a terrifying monster" he laughed. I got up,

"Better," I amended, I dusted myself off,  
"Wait, you let me win that arm wrestle didn't you?" he accused,  
"Guilty as charged" I laughed,  
He huffed and pouted and I laughed more, "Brighten up sunshine" I teased.

***

_Next Day_

"Relax" I laughed as Gabriel ran a hand through his hair in the hallway mirror, "It's not like your meeting the queen of England. This is my family" I laughed again.  
"Who happens to be the king of vampires" He muttered,  
"Relax" I said as I put a arm around his waist, "You look great" I murmured,  
He turned to hug me, "I love you" He whispered, 

"Yes, and that is why we will be leaving now, you are meeting my family today whether you like it or not" I teased, I took his hand and all but dragged him out to my car, he got in and I sped to the castle, "Little excited are we?" he asked,  
I nodded, "Yes, I am" I grinned

I walked up to the Castle doors and pushed them open, I walked in and Gabriel followed. My ears picked up shuffling of feet and clicking of cameras, "Come! I'll show you the garage!" I said and pulling him away from the group of tourists before he could hear or see them, I round a corner and skipped down the stairs jumping over the last two steps and spun to face Gabriel, "Tada!" I said waving my hand around like a game show host.

"Wow, nice!" he whistled low as he examined the cars, "Is that an Enzo?" he asked  
"I don't speak car and driver" I said and he chuckled,  
"Mari!" Cass said running in,

"Cass have you met my boyfriend Gabriel?" I asked smiling at my big sister,  
She glanced at him "Yeah, uh hi" she looked back to me "have you seen Alec?" she asked,  
"No . . . . I have no idea where he is . . . ." I trailed off.  
"Right" she said and ran off muttering something about Dad killing her.

I shook my head and looked at Gabriel, "Sorry . . . Living with vampires has to have some effect on our mental health right?" I joked, he chuckled,  
"its okay," he kissed my hair I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my uncles!" I grinned as I tugged on his hand.  
"Okay" he chuckled,

We walked slowly, so I could hear if they were done cleaning up and such before we got to close for Gabriel to hear. I stopped outside the big doors. I listened for a long second before I opened the doors, "Mari!" Uncle Marcus greeted, "Who's this young man?" he asked. 

"Uncles this is my boyfriend, Gabriel. Gabriel these are my Uncles, Marcus" I said pointing to him and he smiled welcomingly "And Caius" I said gesturing to Uncle Caius, he nodded.  
Gabriel seemed shocked at first but then he said "Nice to meet you" I said, I saw him staring at their bright illuminating red eyes.

"Yes, I hope you'll treat our niece well?" Uncle Marcus raised an eyebrow, I almost rolled my eyes.  
"Y-yes sir" Gabriel stuttered, at this I did giggle,  
"Don't let him scare you, Gabriel. Uncle Marcus is as soft as a marshmallow" I smirked at my uncle as he smiled back at me.  
"Ruin our fun why don't ya" Caius grumbled and I laughed again.

"Let's go find Demetri" I smiled at Gabriel, he nodded and I waved to my uncles "Bye!" I chirped, and walked out

I walked around and soon found Demetri reading in the large library, Gabriel-once again- looked shocked, "Don't worry" I stage whispered "He's a kitten at heart",  
"Heard that!" Demetri boomed from across the room, I laughed and started to walk over. "So this is Gabriel huh?" Demetri said putting his book down,

"Yes" I said smiling  
"Nice to meet you" Demetri nodded politely holding out his hand. Gabriel shook his hand and muttered and quite 'hey'.  
"So watcha reading?" I asked, peering over to see the cover.

"Roman history" he smirked, I raised an eye brow, "It doesn't hurt to know about your enemy" he told me and I rolled my eyes,  
"Huh?" Gabriel said confused,  
"_long_ story" I told him and patted his shoulder.

"Roman history" I repeated  
"Yup, 1500's" he announced,  
"What's the point, like weren't you there?" I joked,  
"Well young lady, I'm not _that_ old" he glared playfully,  
"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that" I said, "Could you tell me where Jane is?" I asked sweetly. 

"After that crack about my age?" he scoffed "Keep dreaming"  
"Fine" I sniffed "Cranky old man" I smirked as he faked a hurt expression, I laughed as I took Gabriel's hand again and started to walk around, "This place is huge" Gabriel noted,  
"Yeah" I agreed nodded, "Took me a while before I could walk around without getting lost" I laughed.

"You were joking with Demetri about age . . ." he trailed off. "How old are you?" he asked,  
I took a deep breath "Promise not to freak out or anything?"  
"Mari, I promise," he vowed and stopped walking to look at me.  
"Well . . . I'm about seven" I said, as I watched his eyes go wide,  
"Seven?" he asked in disbelief, I watched as his face changed from the ever present smile to a disbelieving frown, his eye brows furrowed and he looked at his feet, "Seven" He repeated, "Wow" he whispered,  
"Yeah . . . when we were born we grew rather quickly" I said  
"What's your education level?" He asked, I felt a bit offended at this but I let it go,  
"Past college, hell I could teach college" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh" . . . "Well . . . I still love you" he said kissing my lips quickly. I smiled, I knew that it was hard for him, he could have seen me as a child, but I loved him and I wouldn't leave him unless he ordered me away.

"And how old is your father?" he asked, I threw all precautions out the window at this point, if he couldn't take it, he wouldn't last in this world very long.  
"Few thousand" I shrugged as I continued to walk,  
"Really" he breathed  
"Yup" I said and popped the 'p'.

"Mother?" he asked as we continued to walk  
"Mid twenties. She's only been a vampire for two years" I explained,  
"Right," he said, "What was that thing with the Roman history?" he asked,

"Oh, well . . . you see there's a silent war, you could say, that's been going between my family and another coven of vampires. We recently de-throned them, so they're a bit put out" I explained,  
"By recently you mean . . . ?" he trailed  
"I mean a few hundred years ago" I supplied,  
"And by put out you mean . . ."  
"They want our heads on a stake" I shrugged and he chuckled lightly.  
"Nice way of putting it" he said.

We went around the corner and I stopped short when I heard Jane training in the 'gym' as I like to call it. I walked in with Gabriel close behind, Jane growled jumping at my mother who quickly dodged at vampire speed – I doubt that Gabriel was keeping up- Mother jumped and had her gripped around the waste. But Jane flipped backwards landing with her hand around mother's throat, "I win" she declared standing up and brushing herself off.

I looked at Gabriel who was staring at them both with wide eyes, I gave his hand a comforting squeeze before walking over, "Mother, Jane this is my boyfriend. Gabriel. Gabriel this is my mother and my Aunt Jane" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Mother said smiling, Gabriel was obviously trying not to stare at her scares, and settled for staring at her strange purple-red eyes. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too" He smiled. He then looked at 4ft 5 inch Jane. "Hello" Jane said smiling brightly,  
"Hello" Gabriel greeted,

"So where'd you two meet?" Mother asked smiling.  
"At the art gallery" he said looking at me, I smiled up at him "She was commenting on a painting, saying how it captured the landscape beautifully," he said lightly kissing my forehead,

Gabriel started to talk to Jane about the fight and mom came over to me, "He's a keeper" she whispered and I grinned.

**OMG My fingers are about to fall off! It's so cold! GAHH see I SUFFFER for you guys! AHH Stupid valley, lol. I'm updating cause I love you guys, really. Your reviews make my day and make me want to write. I'm feeling the love right now. Really :D Oh, and I thought I'd say, The Spill Canvas, has to be one of the best bands on this planet! For cereal, YouTube them! The best song (I think) is 'All hail the heart breaker'. So yeah!**

**Peace**

**  
StopTheMadness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay OMGE At the moment there is this FLY and it's buzzing from one side of the room to the other, makes me think it found my Red Bull ha! :D So . . . This is another chapter I hope you all like it :D Okay! I have a question that I'm gonna answer :) **

**Someone asked if the Cullen's are going to be in the story, Well the story is centred around the Volturi and such, but I might include them in their somewhere or . . In fact I might just do a random EPOV (Eddie) in a chapter I don't know  
OH! And this is VERY IMPORTANT! I may not be update as much; you see I travel Australia full time. As is, I'm never in a place for more than a few weeks max. And over the next few days, I may or may not have power so don't hate me for not updating! **

**Peace **

**StopTheMadness**

**CPOV (Cassandra AKA Cass)**

I jumped at the bear growling, I had my teeth bared and my hand ready to strike. Although I don't normally hunt animals, human blood is so much sweeter, I still enjoy the hunt. The fight. The bear swatted mw back and I screamed in frustration, I jumped at it again using my gift this time to hold it down. It struggled and became confused as I stalked closer. I quickly snapped its large neck before I bit into the flesh. The strange tasting blood went down my throat and I couldn't help but compare it to human blood.

I quickly buried the carcass and ran back to the castle. I ran to my room and looked at the calendar above my desk. My eye brows furrowed as I went over and scanned through the last few days. I put a finger on one day then slowly moved it to the current date. I flipped it back to last month and quietly counted aloud. My eyes went wide and I had a quick shower to get rid of the dirt and such. I ran out looking for Alec, _where would he be?_ I thought as I entered the garage. Mari was there with a human boy I have never met.

"Mari!" I said running over  
"Cass!" she greeted happily "Have you met my boyfriend, Gabriel?" she asked smiling at me.  
I glanced at him briefly "Yeah, uh hi" I said and faced Mari again "Have you seen Alec?" I asked  
"No, I have no idea where he is . . ." she trailed off.

"Right" I said and started to walk off, I ran a hand through my hair "Man dad's gonna kill me, ah shit" I muttered. When I was out of the garage I took off full speed again and ran straight into Alec, "Alec!" I rejoiced jumping up and hugging him "I was looking for you!" I said, and then the happiness from seeing Alec was gone as I remembered my current situation.

"I need to speak with you" I whispered,  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he put an arm around my waist,  
"Let's go talk in my mom's office, we can't let anyone else hear" I whispered again and took off in a run and I heard Alec on my tail. I knocked on the door when no one answered I quickly opened it thanking the higher power that it was unlocked, Alec came in after me and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked  
"When we had sex did you uh . . . use protection?" I asked, his eye brows furrowed and shook his head,  
"You don't think . . ." He trailed off, and I nodded  
"That's _exactly_ what I think" I muttered, "My dad's gonna kill us" I said and pulled at my hair,

"It's okay Cass" Alec said pulling my hands from my hair.  
"No, it's not okay. We knew that male vampires could father children, and my dad's gonna kill me. Argh!" I groaned.  
"Do you really think you're . . ." He paused "Pregnant?" he whispered the word.  
"I'm three weeks late" I shrugged "I can't think of much else" I said.

He slowly wrapped a comforting arm around my waist. "It's okay, we can work this out" He said and kissed my hair. I dry heaved and ran to the attached bathroom to my mother's study and noisily threw up. I wiped my mouth and saw blood,  
"Stupid bear" I muttered as I saw it was blood in the toilet. I went and wash my mouth out with water and flushed the toilet.

"We are _so_ dead" I said putting my arms around Alec and putting my head on his chest.  
"We'll run away if we have to" He whispered back, "How about Vegas? We will elope and then announce the pregnancy, they can't do much if were married," he joked,  
"Yeah, that'd go down great" I muttered sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"We should probably go tell your parents" he advised,  
"Are you serious! Do you have a death wish!?" I demanded,  
He laughed, he _laughed_ at me, "They won't kill us" he said kissing my hair, "Come on, scaredy cat" he teased as he pulled me towards the door, "Alec no!" I said pulling away, but he being a vampire, won and soon we were walking towards the throne room, "You suck, you know that?" I muttered to Alec who chuckled and kissed my forehead soothingly.

We walked into the throne room and Dad was sitting there talking with my Uncles, "Dad . . . uh could we talk with you in mom's office?" I asked and twitched nervously,  
"Of course, sweetie" He smiled and stood up, "I'll be right back, brothers" He said and walked over to us, I walked to the office and called with my mind, _MOM!_ I screamed in my head forcing her to hear, _Can you come talk with me in your office?!_ I continued, I got no answer but 15 seconds later mom was standing before us.

"Yes, Hun?" she asked,  
"Uhm . . . . Well . . . uhh" I stuttered,  
"Cass thinks she may be pregnant" Alec spoke for me,  
"WHAT?!" Dad screamed at the same time mom trilled "Yay!" happily; mom hugged me gently as Dad glowered at Alec and me.

"Pregnant" Dad stated,  
"Y-yes, well. I'm a few weeks late. And I threw up the bear blood I had for lunch . . ." I trailed off, Dad continued to glower,

"I'm not happy about this" Dad grumbled "Not happy at all" he continued, "But I'll still try to . . . support you in this." He muttered the last bit,  
"Thank you daddy!" I smiled and hugged my father, "I love you" I said,  
"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"So, morning sickness?" he asked, I nodded stepping back, Alec took my hand.  
"That or the baby doesn't like bear blood" I shrugged, "I don't know what to think at the moment" I admitted.  
"Its okay, Honey. We'll figure it out" Mom comforted as she hugged me.

**JPOV (Juliano)**

Holding tightly to the neck of my mother's guitar I looked around the main square of Volterra. The huge clock tower loomed over me casting a shadow over the square. I couldn't see her, I asked her to meet me here at a pacific time. I stretched my neck looking for her. I slumped. Giving up I jumped onto the fountain's edge, with the extra height I saw her there, looking for me, I smiled.

"Rachel!" I called out as I put the guitar strap over my shoulder, she spotted me and froze.  
'What are you doing?' she mouthed at me. I only grinned as I started to slowly strum the guitar strings, and started to sing. 

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me at the Cafe  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll always wanna be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as I walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, And I don't think that  
I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that  
will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,

'cause  
I'll always wanna be with you.

La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la,  
La-la-la-la, Laaah

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with  
a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I  
should be with you.  
It's time to face the truth,  
I will always wanna be with you.

I hadn't looked away from Rachel's dusty green eyes the whole time. People where clapping but my eyes were trained on Rachel as she ran to me I jumped off the fountain ledge and took the guitar off and sat it leaning against the fountain, Rachel ran and jumped in my arms, I kissed her feverishly,  
"I love you" I said once we came up to breath,  
"I love you too" she laughed and kissed me again,

**OKAY! I know it's short! Don't hate me, I just needed to get it up cause I may or may not have power in the next day or so, and I'll be super busy with school now it's not holidays anymore (NOOO) lol, review please :D**


End file.
